heloxonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Heroes
The Star Heroes are a faction in Heloxon. They are a group of superheroes who use the V.C. Leo to travel around Heloxon saving people and doing general superhero ideas. The team is headed by Captain Catatonic. History Captain Catatonic See Captain Catatonic. Throughout his career as a stunt artist, he saw crime come in and hurt those around him in Blackearl. Curtis attempted to stand up to a few of these criminals and was critically injured. This injury led him to be more skeptical of his stunt career. His stunts became less extreme to account for his damaged body, and his profits began to weaken. Suicidal, Curtis decided to hide his attempt to take his own life as his final act. Curtis planned on doing a stunt that would shoot him out of a cannon straight into the sky without a parachute. His fall would bring his death. He performed the stunt and fired himself out of a cannon straight into the sky. Doing this, he was summoned by the Deity of Righteousness, Dianoiopolous. Dianoiopolous saw the good and bravery in Curtis heart and made a deal with him. She would give him superhero like powers as long as he always fought for what he believed to be right. Curtis took this deal and was sent rocketing down. On his decent, he landed on the abandoned V.C. Leo. He was also given a red spandex suit and a matching helmet. With his new found abilities, his ship, and his new suit, Curtis dropped his birth name and adopted the name Captain Catatonic, named after his new found ability to make his foes catatonic with a glance. Belco & Danger Vice Captain Catatonic started his superhero adventures swimmingly, becoming the hero of Blackearl. Along the way, Captain Catatonic found that he needed people to help him pilot the V.C. Leo as well as help him in his superhero adventures. After, somewhat successfully, piloting the V.C. Leo by himself to Belco, Captain Catatonic met Lillian Everfields, a Tabaxi sucked into a world of crime. Captain Catatonic easily defeated the mob boss that held control over Lillian and offered her a job on his ship. Lillian agreed and became Captain Catatonic’s First Mate. Dianoiopolous granted Lillian no powers but gave her a similar suit to Catatonic’s but in a yellow color palette. Lillian then took the name Danger Vice to match with Catatonic’s energy. Run-in with V.C. Gemini The two members boarded the V.C. Leo and took the name “Catatonic Danger”. The two continued on and sailed aimlessly throughout Heloxon until they were stopped by the V.C. Gemini. Captains of the V.C. Gemini, Yan and Ohm saw the V.C. Leo as an easy target and an extra ship. The V.C. Gemini attacked the V.C. Leo and a battle broke out between the two ships. Catatonic Danger was able to hold their own for the most part, but in order to completely stop Yan and Ohm the two had to free some of their prisoners. A full battle between Catatonic Danger with the help of the escaped convicts against The Psycho Pirates raged for a good amount of time. In this time, one of the escaped convicts approached Catatonic and explained that he was innocent and didn’t want to shed blood if he didn’t have to. This convicts name was Larry Irwing and was taken by the Psycho Pirates after they raided his small village in Jionka’s Swamp looking for their tribe leader, Yakson the Bold. Catatonic agreed that Larry didn’t have spill blood if he didn’t have to and asked Larry if he would simply provide backup. Larry agreed. The battle between the V.C. Leo and the V.C. Gemini lasted a few hours before Catatonic Danger and Larry got back on their ship and left the V.C. Gemini to deal with their convicts. Larry agreed to temporarily join Catatonic Danger until they found Yakson the Bold. Catatonic Danger agreed and said they would lead Larry to Yakson then return the two back to Jionka’s Swamp. And although Larry did not want it, Catatonic Danger gave him the name The Allsight Might. The Rizo The Trio’s adventure then brought them to the Southern Isles of Heloxon. They sailed above the Dusk Swamp. The idea being that Yakson might be hiding in another swamp, the trio thought they would eliminate the swamp. The did not find Yakson, but they did find a tribe of headhunters named The Rizo. The Rizo is a group of all Loxodon hunters, notably, they are skilled with their long-range non-magical combat. The Rizo had an issue with a group of mafioso named Provolo, a gang of all Gnoll. The Trio agreed to help The Rizo and in their success, The Rizo offered to give the group their leading general, Naobi Yanaba. Naobi joined the team as their marksman and Naobi adopted the name of Deadshot Domino. Mastoram & Yakson the Bold Following the run in with The Rizo, the group decided they needed a new name to encompass their whole group. They decided on the name The Star Heroes as they now all had matching suits and decided to think about it too much. The newly named Star Heroes then decided to track down Yakson at the Blood Water Marsh. The team explored the Blood Water Marsh until they found a tribe of Aarakocra named the Mastoram. The Mastoram Tribe Leader, Penisen Jess, informed the Star Heroes that they had seen Yakson in the Marsh. Yakson entered the Underwater Temple of Jiamante. The Star Heroes knew they couldn’t breathe in the Underwater Temple, but Penisen agreed to send his daughter Juniper to help. Juniper was able to cast underwater breathing on the Star Heroes and the group was able to track down Yakson. In the Underwater Temple of Jiamante, the Star Heroes found Yakson, who was revealed to be an agent of the Believers of the Damned. Yakson had grown insane and was insistent of killing the King Lionel of Heloxon. The Star Heroes fought Yakson and upon Yakson’s defeat, Larry joined the team full time not bare to go back to his tribe, Scalia. After their battle, Juniper also agreed to join the Star Heroes with the name White Lightning. Tsunami and Drought The newly found Star Heroes then found themselves in Glian attempting to find new parts to repair the V.C. Leo. There they found set of twins named Tsunami and Drought. Captain Catatonic thought their names were super cool and recruited them to be part of the team. They agreed. The entire situation was kind of confusing. Category:The Star Heroes Category:Factions